Teruteru Hanamura
''For other appearances in the Danganronpa series, see Teruteru Hanamura (Danganronpa V3). 'Teruteru Hanamura '''is a character featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, voiced by Todd Haberkorn. Danganronpa 2 marks Teruteru's first voiced appearance within the Danganronpa franchise. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair "Huh... The most pressing issue on our minds?" "Hmm... Maybe he panicked during the blackout and dove under the table." "Then... Was that knife inside the case too?" "If there were night-vision goggles inside, it wouldn't be weird for a knife to be in there too." "I am weird, aren't I? At times like this, I'd rather be fantasizing about... tonight's main dish." "Huh? Duct tape?" "What do you mean?" "But the letter might have been just a little prank." "You're right. They wouldn't have been able to see anything without the night-vision goggles." "But if the murderer had the goggles when they took the knife... then how did Byakuya see them?" "Hey, how did it feel to do your business in the dark? Did you get... excited?" "I wouldn't do anything like that!" "Laxatives would ruin the taste!" "Like I said, the dishes are innocent! Don't go making weird accusations!" "I... I don't wanna do this either." "Wh-Who...?" "Y-You just relied on your luck?" "Um... What are you saying? He's already confessed, hasn't he?" "B-But... we know who the killer is..." "The killer is so obviously Nagito!" "He... shoved you out?" "Y-You say you were shoved away, but you can't actually prove it, right?" "T-There's still more?" "T-Then... What does it mean?" "R-Really? B-But... It sounds like a riddle." "Huh? Could it be?" "Hmm... Are you sure?" "No! I'm not talking about your sound effects." "You're saying they snuck under the floorboards, but that means they had to leave the party, right?" "So... Was there anyone who was able to do that?" "I was in the kitchen for a long time, but I frequently went to the dining hall to deliver my dishes." "Then they could have stared at panties all day..." "...without going to the storage room in the dark!" "Maybe there really is a secret passage to go under the floorboards from outside... and he came to spy." "Oh noooooo-ho-ho-haha-hmhm!" "But walking down that dark hallway to the storage room is like trying to make Eggs Benedict without any eggs!" "The hallway was really dark during the blackout." "Moving to the storage room like that..." "...is like making a seafood bowl without fish!" "A hole? What kind of hole? It would be great if you could explain to me in... much more detail." "Ah, I wasn't making a perverted joke or anything! It's really not a perverted joke! I'm-I'm serious! Hm..." "Huh?! What?! What are you talking about?!" "Wh-What are you talking about?! There's no way!" "O-Objection or not... Why am I being treated like the killer?" "That's it?! That's the only reason you're treating me like a killer?! Isn't that a little drastic?!" "You're cruel! CRUEL! Too cruel!" "Call me chef...!" "Th-The future of the culinary arts?" "Y-You're right! Yeah...! That's totally right!" "Th-That's right! What do you think about that?!" "S-Seriously, I don't know anything! Really! I don't know anything at all!" "N-Now, now! We should give everyone a fair opportunity to speak!" "Th-Th-That's right! That's exactly it!" "I-I thought the blackout was only in the kitchen, so I panicked and ran out of there..." "Of course, the hallway was dark, too... But somehow I managed to move along the wall toward everyone's voices." "If I remember correctly, you can tell when a person is lying by licking their sweat..." "So if you want, you should try licking me! *growl*" "Wh-Why?!" "Why do you want to keep falsely accusing me?!" "Th-There's no way I went to the storage room!" "I was somewhere totally different!" "Right! As long as I have her testimony..." "...the fact that I was in the dining hall cannot be disputed!" "Huh?! Wh-Why?!" "But...but-but-but-but-but-but...!" "H-Hold on a second..." "I told you to wait a sec, ain't IIIIII?!" "What're y'all even sayin' anymore?! I'm tellin' ya I was in dat dere dinin' hall durin' da blackou'!" "Oooh I was born n' West Azabu and raised 'n South Aoyama!" "I-I sure was... I was dere da whoooole damn time..." "Daaaamn right! You guys shouldna been decidin' this on the spot with your hazy memories!" "Grah! Cher, don't be sayin' dings like dat don't make no sense! Can you even prove I wasn't in da dinin' hall?!" "Gaaaaarrrgh! You again?!" "Wh-Whaaaaat?!" "Huh? Huh? Ummmmmmm?" "Ummmm... Ummmmm...!" "Huh? Uhhh...huh...? That's weird, it just slipped from my mind." "U-Um... Even so..." "N-Nagito! Say something!" "Wait... give up? What do you mean, "give up"...?" "Ho-Ho-Hold on a sec! Don't go movin' dis along on your own like I really am da killer!" "Da-da-da-da-da...hm...da-da-da-da-da..." "Da murder weapon hadn't been cleared up yet, cher!" "Oh! 'F you callin' me the killer den where da weapon?!" "Na' goo' enuff! Na' goo' enuff at all!" "Wannado'twannado't?!" "Ah, ahhhh... ahhhhhhhhhhhh..." "Avrillavignnnnnnnne!" "OH... OH, OH, OH, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH..." "OH WHAT DA HELL YOU EVEN SAYIN', YOU STUPID COUNTRY HICK?!?!" "Ah'm na' hidin' an'thing!" "Ah'm na' hidin' an'thing! Ah'm na' hidin' anythiiiiiing!" "Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha?!" "What are you sayin'...? Dere's no way I'd hide anything... in a place like that..." "I-I-I'm usin' mah right to remain silent!" "Wait now hold on a second! Time out! Time out!" "Th-Th-Th-Th-This... THIS IS BAD! Seriously, this is really bad!" "Y-Y-You're wrong...! I'm not the killer... I'm not the kind of person... who would kill someone...!" "I got it! You all set me up! You guys set me up so you could blame dis on me!" "Y'all nothin' but a buncha poor, loudmouthed, fast-food eatin' hicks!" "Nevah nevah nevah shoulda wasted mah cookin' on you 'ngrates!" "Th-This... is a mistake... A mistake, I tell you... I would never... I would never kill anyone..." "Would... never..." "Gh...ugh...ughhhh...." "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH...!" "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chapter 6 - This is the End Goodbye Academy of Despair "I'm gonna showcase my full cooking ability!" Miscellaneous Voicelines "My name is Teruteru Hanamura! On the streets, I'm known as the Ultimate Cook." "But could you guys call me the Ultimate Chef instead? It has more of a... big city flavor to it, you know?" "Hello there!" "I..." "Okay!" "Bonjour!" "Ciao!" "Well, guess that's about it." "*whistles*" "Understand?" "Mhmmm..." "I could Gobble. You. Up." "Ummmmm..." "Huh?" "Huuuh?!" "Impossible!" "Why?!" "No way, no way, no way!" "You're kidding, right?" "Wh-What?!" "Wh-Wh-Whaaaaaa?!" "Uhhhhh... Ahhhhhhhh!" "Hmhmhmhmhm...! *laughs*" "Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm...! *laughs*" "Hmmmmmm..." "To tell you the truth..." "Anyway..." "There's no mistaking it!" "Well done!" "Nononononononono...!" "I won't believe...! I won't believe...!" "Thanks for the food..." "I can't stop drooooling..." "Tonight's... main dish." "Hey!" "Leave it to me!" "Ah, hahaha...!" "Huh?" "You're hungry?" "Ehh?" "Nonsense!" "RAAAAAGH!" "HMPHHHHH!" "Nononononononono!" "I see... I see..." "Mhmmmmm..." "Unforgivable!" "IT CA-UGH... GHRRRRR!" "PEPPERONI!" "No no...! Nononononono...!" "You've... You've got it wrong!" "I...!" "Wh-When that happened, he...!" "Ghh... nghhh.. ehhh...!" "W-Wait!" "H-Help... Help me!" "Th-That's...!" "H-Hey...!" "Wh-! Wrong!" "Ghh... Neeeeeeehh..." "I needed to go back home no matter whaaaaaaaaat!" "That's why I need to go home!" "That's why I wanted to go home!" "I'm sorry...!" "I think I'm the one... who went crazy." "P-Please!" "L-Lies! I won't believe this...!" "...MAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAA!" "WHERE WOULD DA WEAPON BE?!" "Shaddup!" "I dunno, I dunno, I dunno!" "That's impossible!" "P-PARIS HILTON!" "UGH, HYAAAAAAAH!" "My cooking was just... for the sake of making the person most important to me... smile." "Why did I forget as important as this?" "Heeeey, I got some suntan lotion from the supermarket. Would anyone like a rubdown?" "Eh? Rubbing lotion on a muscular man...?" "All right, no problem! My tastes are pretty open, you know!" "Mmhmhm... I'll make sure to slather you with lots and lots of oil." "Well, it certainly makes me happy! I'm veeeeery happy right now!" "Well, of course you can't stop. These are the world's tastiest party dishes, after all." "No matter how full you feel, you can't help but continue eating such exquisite delicacies..." "That is what I cook, the world's tastiest dishes!" "I'll make lots more in the kitchen, and then I'll bring it all out here, okay?" "Okay, I'm going now!" "When I come back, I think we should talk again about opening an Aoyama and Azabu location!" "I'm serious. The academy guarantees success for its graduates, right?" "So, I know it's gonna be difficult by yourself, but... wait for me until then, okay?" "Mom, you don't have to work so hard! What if you collapse again while I'm gone?!" "Haha... I know that already..." "I-I know that... already..." "You guys... Where are you? Wasn't the blackout... just in the kitchen?!" "Geheee! The smell is to die for... and it's perfectly ripe! It tastes like the color-cool road at night!"